


"This Is A Job For...!"

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Justice League of America (Comics), Superman (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics), World's Finest (Comics)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Challenge Response, Claims Table, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Het, Het and Slash, Humor, Justice League of America - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash, World's Finest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 07:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce is more cranky than usual, Clark is drafted to find out why.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	"This Is A Job For...!"

**Author's Note:**

> Claim: For the [DCU_Freeforall](dcu_freeforall.livejournal.com) Challenge [(Clark/Bruce)](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/415630.html)  
> Prompt: T 8; P 30: A Job For…  
> Prompt Count: (5/15)  
> Original LJ Date Of Completion: June 22, 2009  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: June 25, 2009  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 703  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

Bruce snarled, “Use your head for something besides a hat rack and pay close attention.”

Hal bit his tongue, staying quiet as Bruce continued his gritted-teeth rant over the piece of _Javelin_ equipment they were working on. Finally Bruce threw up his hands and stalked off and snapped, “I’ll wait for Michael to stop by and we can get something done.”

Hal hefted the wrench in his hand, weighing whether or not he should fling it at the Bat’s head when a hand rested on his arm.

“Hold, my friend.” Hal looked at Diana. “Time to send in the secret weapon.”

& & & & & &

People hurried out of the way as the Dark Knight strode through the halls of the Watchtower, shooting a deadly Bat-glare as he picked up a cup of Earl Grey tea from the cafeteria.

Zatanna shuddered as Batman left in a swirl of cape. “Someone’s on the warpath.”

“He’s been a bastard for a week now. More so than usual,” Ollie smirked.

Dinah crossed her arms while she sat back in her chair. “Usually Bruce’s hissy fits are amusing, but this is getting tiresome.”

“Agreed,” Arthur said from the next table as he frowned. “But what to do about it, aside from knocking him on his ass?”

“I have a solution,” Diana said as she and Hal approached their tables. Her blue eyes sparkled. “This is a job for…Superman!”

& & & & & &

“Me?” asked Clark in amusement. “What makes you think Bruce will even give me the time of day?”

“He will,” Diana said, a smile on her lips that Clark couldn’t quite decipher. “Use your considerable charms, Clark.”

Clark laughed. “Charm is lost on Bruce.”

“Perhaps,” Diana said, smiling that serene Earth Mother smile of hers.

Shaking his head, Clark went to search for Bruce.

He found the Dark Knight in the gym, stripped to his work-out shorts and sneakers, hitting the punching bag.

With ferocity.

Clark admired the ripple of muscles as Bruce moved, skin glistening with sweat. Clark was glad that Bruce didn’t posses super-hearing to detect the increased speed of his heartbeat at the sight.

He’d lived with his attraction to Bruce for a long time and had learned to keep it hidden, certain that Bruce would never feel the same.

“Want a sparring partner?”

Bruce continued punching. Clark sighed, but maybe it was better this way. Better the silent treatment rather than Bruce snarling at him.

Why he loved the man, he sometimes wondered.

He changed into work-out clothes and warmed up. As soon as he finished his routine, Bruce said, “Let’s go.”

Clark slipped on boxing gloves and they feinted, Bruce’s reflexes lightning-quick.

They boxed for several minutes, Clark able to give Bruce a rigorous work-out, improving his own skills. He tried to ignore the closeness of Bruce’s body, the smell of that glorious sweat, the burning intensity of his blue eyes.

Finally, Bruce called it quits.

They toweled off, then Clark said, “All right, Bruce, our friends surrender.”

“What are you talking about?” Bruce flung the towel around his neck, holding on to both ends.

“We know you’re the Bat; you’re grumpy; we get it.”

Bruce smirked, his body posture one of relaxed observer but Clark knew better.

Bruce wasn’t the only detective around here.

“Not that you’d ever tell me, but what’s got you more snappish than usual?”

Bruce walked toward him. “Pretty nosy, aren’t you, Clark?”

“Our friends are still waving the white flag, Bruce.”

“What about you?” Bruce was standing very close, Clark’s pulse racing. Again he was glad that Bruce didn’t have super-hearing. “Are you surrendering?”

Clark’s nostrils filled with the scent that was Bruce, felt the heat of his body and heard the rapid beating of his heart despite his in-control attitude.

Clark slipped an arm around Bruce’s back and pulled him close, bare chests and clothed groins touching…though not for long with clothing, if he was lucky.

He slipped his tongue into Bruce’s mouth, the other man’s hands cupping his buttocks and grinding them together.

& & & & & &

Diana closed the door to the gym, a smile on her face.

Yes, _definitely_ a job for Superman! ;)


End file.
